The present invention relates to the field of food processing machines. More particularly, this invention relates to a means for remotely ejecting the cutting blade of a meat skinning machine and holding the blade clamp open for insertion of a new blade.
Meat skinning machines have disposable razor-type blades that are extremely sharp and dangerous to handle. The blade of the meat skinning machine is typically an elongated strip of metal that includes a first edge, top and bottom surfaces, and a cutting edge opposite the first edge. Various structures for holding the blade are well known on meat skinning machines. Many of these structures utilize a rigid shoe to support the bottom surface of the blade while a blade clamp exerts a clamping force on the top surface of the blade. The cutting edge protrudes from the blade holding members and toward the meat to be skinned. One problem with these conventional blade holders is that the blade tends to adhere to the shoe or the clamp, then the operator must approach the cutting edge of the blade and use a screwdriver to pry the blade out of the holder. If the screwdriver or hand of the operator slips, the operator can be cut by the blade. The machine and the blade can also be damaged by the screwdriver during the blade removal process.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a means and method for removing a blade safely and quickly.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of an inexpensive and effective mechanism for removing a cutting blade from a food processing machine, such as a meat skinning machine. These and other objectives will be apparent from the drawings, as well as from the description and claims that follow.